Kulu-Ya-Ku
(only when carrying a flaming rock) |Weakest to = |Habitats = Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Guiding Lands |Monster Size = 1126.55 cm 802.10 cm |Monster Relations = Tzitzi-Ya-Ku |Generation = Fifth }} Kulu-Ya-Ku are Bird Wyverns first introduced in Monster Hunter: World. They can be found in the Ancient Forest and Wildspire Waste. These odd monsters developed limbs that are capable of carrying weapons. Their materials can be used to craft high-affinity raw/sleep weapons and the Kulu Armor Sets. __TOC__ Physiology Kulu-Ya-Ku has a body shape similar to other raptorial Bird Wyverns, such as Velocidrome. This monster is covered in light brown scales and has a face that greatly resembles a Dodo. Though it is mostly covered in scales, it also has feathers on its head and arms. Behavior and Abilities Kulu-Ya-Ku is able to pick up small boulders and use them to protect itself from incoming attacks. It can also toss said boulders at foes from a distance or use a jumping slam to inflict stun. They are commonly spotted stealing eggs from Monster nests, especially those of the Rathian. By using the Slinger, hunters can easily knock rocks out of the Kulu-Ya-Ku's hands.https://youtu.be/qTviKYow7Oo?t=1970 Hunters can also break the rock by hitting it multiple times with their weapon. Master-Rank Kulu-Ya-Ku may sometimes pick up an explosive rock instead, adding a small area-of-effect to its attacks. Kulu-Ya-Ku's head and arms can be wounded. In Master Rank, Kulu-Ya-Ku gain the ability to dig up and use ore chunks instead of rock which inflict more damage and stun hunters more easily. Part-breaking their front limbs disables their ore chunk usage and the Kulu-Ya-Ku will resort to using rocks like in Low and High Rank. Unlike other raptorial bird wyverns, Kulu-Ya-Ku are very docile and calm when coming into contact with hunters. If attacked, however, they will fight back. Element/Status Effectiveness In-game description Monster Materials Equipment :For more information, see Kulu-Ya-Ku Equipment Kulu-Ya-Ku materials can be used to craft five different armor sets: Kulu Armor, Kulu α Armor, Kulu β, Kulu α+ Armor, and Kulu β+. MHW-KuluArmorSet.png|Kulu Armor|link=Jagras Armor (MHW) MHW-KuluAArmorSet.png|Kulu α Armor|link=Jagras α Armor (MHW) MHW-KuluBArmorSet.png|Kulu β Armor|link=Jagras β Armor (MHW) The following is a complete weapon list for Kulu-Ya-Ku weapons: Trivia *Kulu Ya-Ku is one of the few raptorial bird wyverns to have feathers. *During the collaboration with Final Fantasy, hunters could fight a Barroth-sized Kulu-Ya-Ku that came in contact with the Crystal, its attacks are doubled and it can’t be captured. Gallery File:MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 003.jpg MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 004.jpg MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 005.jpg MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 006.jpg MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 007.jpg MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 008.jpg MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 009.jpg MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 010.jpg MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 011.jpg MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 012.jpg MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 013.jpg MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 014.jpg MHW-Great Jagras and Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 001.jpg|With Great Jagras MHW-Great Jagras and Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 002.jpg|With Great Jagras MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku and Tzitzi-Ya-Ku Screenshot 001.jpg|With Tzitzi-Ya-Ku MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku Screenshot 015.jpeg Kulu Kulu Yaku6.png|Kulu Yaku References de:Kulu-Ya-Ku es:Kulu-Ya-Ku fr:Kulu-Ya-Ku it:Kulu-Ya-Ku Category:Monsters Category:Bird Wyverns Category:MHW Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Large Bird Wyverns Category:MHW Large Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict KO status.